The Dawn
by TheEpicness239
Summary: Fate has a funny way of intervening in the most inopportune of moments. Johnny and Elizabeth keep running into each other, Fate tempting them to move gradually together. What happens when Johnny gets dragged into the underground organ ring running through General Hospital and Elizabeth finds out his part in it? Will she be able to forgive him once he discovers people alive?
1. The Dawn

_**A/N: So I've taken a super long break from fanfiction. I haven't updated my fics since May, so it's probably not the best idea to start a new one. But, I've wanted to write another Johnny and Elizabeth story since I finished Let Love In. I can't promise that I'll be updating often due to school, but I'm going to attempt to update once a week. It might be awhile until I update this again because I haven't finished the outline yet, but I wanted to get the first chapter out there to see if there's any interest. Anyways, here's The Dawn. Oh, and all chapter titles are inspired by songs by the band Courrier. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expect it, or even if you don't want it to…"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Dawn**_

_As if this day can't get any worse_, Elizabeth thinks to herself once the rain starts pouring down in the pitch black of the night. Turning on her windshield wipers, Elizabeth struggles to see through the torrential downpour. After working a double shift, all she wanted to do was get home, curl up with her boys and a glass of wine on the couch.

But Fate seemed to have a different idea.

Feeling a bump beneath her and a hiss coming from outside, Elizabeth groans and slams her hands against the steering wheel once the car starts to slow down. Pulling over to the side of the deserted road, Elizabeth looks out to see that she's about ten minutes from home and her boys were waiting at home for her, along with the babysitter.

"Well, I guess I have to go check," Elizabeth grumpily says to herself. Not bothering with her umbrella, she quickly opens her door and checks the front left tire. Even though she struggled to see in the drizzle and dark, she could see that it was she suspected. The tire was flat and she was stranded ten minutes from home. "You could have waited ten more minutes," Elizabeth exasperatedly cries out as she kicks the useless tire.

Diving back into her car and closing the door shut, she pushes the wet hair out of her eyes and reaches over the consul of her small Toyota. Fishing for her cell phone in her purse, she groans once again to see that there's conveniently no cell service. "Of course! Of course there's no cell service. Why is my life feeling like a horror movie?"

Sighing, Elizabeth darkly chuckles when she realizes that she was resigned to talking to herself. Looking up and down the unlit road, she recalls that she hadn't seen a car pass by since she stopped. Elizabeth contemplates whether walking home or waiting for a car. If she waits, dinner would be ruined, plus she knew Cameron would be worried if she was late. She hated putting any stress on her eldest son, knowing that he hadn't been doing well since Jake passed away.

Determined not to think about her little boy that been ripped away from her, Elizabeth goes through her other options. If she walks, it would take her about thirty minutes, plus she didn't trust these roads at night. Figuring that she'd take the safe bet, she closes her door and locks the car.

Settling into the front seat and turning off the car to save gas and the battery, Elizabeth checks her phone periodically as well as watching for yellow headlight in either direction. Feeling her eyes drooping as she starts to nod off, Elizabeth sits ram rod straight when she hears a tap on her window, but there's no one there.

Feeling the fear starting to consume her, Elizabeth takes a deep breath and counts to ten. Trying not to go back to that dark place, Elizabeth opens her eyes and checks her purse for her mace as well as checking for cell service again.

There's another tap, and Elizabeth debates on unlocking her door. "Oh come on, Lizzie, you've seen your fair share of horror movies not to walk outside to check a strange noise." Shaking her head, she knows her curiosity is about to get the best of her. It always had, ever since she was a little girl and it often led her to trouble.

Hearing another tap on her, Elizabeth grabs her mace. "Alright, that's it." Unlocking her door with the cap off her spray, Elizabeth jumps out of her car with her mace can up and other hand fisted and swinging. Surprisingly, she feels her fist connect with skin and bone, so she had failed to see the headlight earlier.

"Lady, what the…hell-OW THAT BURNS," a man's voice yells at her. Elizabeth squints in the darkness, not able to identify the man. He's bent over, covering his face and letting out a string of expletive words. Grabbing her phone, Elizabeth shines the light on the man's face.

"Johnny? Johnny Zacchara," Elizabeth dubiously asked. If someone had told her that she would have been stranded on the side of the road and rescued by Johnny Zacchara later that night, she would have laughed in his or her face. Nurse mode kicks in once the surprise and confusion wears off. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I thought you were an ax murderer and I can't apologize enough. Are you okay? Of course you're not, I just sprayed mace into your eyes."

Moving closer to him, Elizabeth tries to see if there's any real damage to his face. Johnny finally stands to his full height, managing to still tower over her. She had forgotten how tall he was, seeing as how she hadn't seen him face to face in five years. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" He rubs his eyes, blinking rapidly to help soothe the burning.

"Yes, it's me, Elizabeth Webber. Can you see me?" She moves her wet hair out of her face, struggling to see in the rain and darkness.

"Barely. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to make sure whoever was inside the car was all right. These roads are dangerous at night." Finally opening his eyes, Johnny takes a slow breath, the fire starting to subside. Rubbing a hand through his wet hair, he can see the concern in the woman's eyes.

Elizabeth nervously laughs. "You're telling me. My car had a flat tire and I was stranded out here without any cell service."

Johnny nods his head. "Are you sure you're okay? I hope I didn't frighten you."

"Yes, but I know my boys are probably worried that I'm not home yet." Elizabeth gestures to her flat tire and Johnny squats down beside it.

"I'm pretty good with cars. Mind if I take a look?"

Elizabeth nods her head and Johnny pulls out a small flashlight, running his hands over the tire with the flashlight in his teeth. His right hand stops and he stands up. "Well, its definitely a flat tire-"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Elizabeth places a hand over her mouth, not believing what she just said. Johnny gives her a look and Elizabeth sheepishly grins. "I'm sorry. I have this horrible foot-in-mouth disease. Don't worry, it's not contagious."

He stares at her a moment longer, his brown eyes boring in her sapphire ones, before the ends of his mouth curves up slightly. "As I was saying, it's definitely a flat tire, and there's a small hole in the side. Do you have a spare?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "It's a reliable car and I've never had the use for a spare tire."

Johnny crosses his arms. "I can fix it for you, but I would have to go back to my garage to grab a tire."

Elizabeth waves it away. "That's too much to ask for a stranger. I'm perfectly fine walking home. It's only a few miles from here."

He chuckles. "You're not a compete stranger. We've said what, five words to one another? Besides I can't let a woman walk home by herself in the dark and pouring down rain."

Placing her hands on hips, Elizabeth's previous smile recedes to a thin line at his remark. "I'm perfectly fine walking home by myself. I can protect myself. Anyways, I have my handy can of mace. It turns out that it's pretty effective. Who knew?"

Johnny physically cringes, whether from the fresh memory of getting maced or the scary look Elizabeth was giving to him for apparently offending her. "I meant no offense. If I said anything wrong, I'm sorry."

She groans and leans against her car, hands running down her face. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just been a long day and I just want to get home to my boys and worry about my car in the morning."

Johnny nods his head in understanding. "I can give you a ride." He gestures to his _Zacchara Automotive_ truck behind him.

"That's too much trouble and I'm sure that I'm out of your way."

He shakes his head. "It's the least I could do for scaring you and being a presumptuous jerk."

Elizabeth nervously grins. "Again, I'm really sorry for spraying you in the face."

Johnny chuckles, placing his hands on his hips. "I insist and I can even tow your car in the morning." _You don't give up, do you_, Elizabeth thought to herself. "I won't take no for an answer."

She raises her hands in surrender. Leading her over to his truck, he opens the door for her. Directing him on where to turn, they were quiet for the most part. They had never said more than five words to one another.

Pulling into her driveway, Johnny unlocks the doors so she can get out. "Can you wait a moment," she quickly asks and doesn't give him a choice to answer when she runs inside. She's gone for about a minute before she reappears. Walking up to his window, Elizabeth hands him a piece of paper and a foil covered paper plate. "This is my home phone number. You can just call me when my car's ready to be picked up. I also want you to go to the hospital tomorrow to get your eyes checked out. And this is a plate of my homemade brownies. Don't worry, the rest of my cooking may be bad, but my boys swear that they're the best brownies they've ever had."

Taking the proffered plate, Johnny confusedly smiles. "Thanks."

"Take them as part of my apology. I sorry for all the trouble I've put you through tonight. Trust me, it was not on my to-do list."

He opens his mouth to correct her, but instead he graciously accepts the brownies. "I'll you in the morning. And go to the hospital," he quickly added from the look she was giving him.

"Thanks again for helping me out in a tough situation."

Johnny nods his head and puts his truck in reverse.

"Anytime."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay or nay? Let me know what you thought in a review. This story is a slow burner, but we'll get down to the mystery aspect of it in a few chapters.**_


	2. The Clarion Call

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expect it, or even if you don't want it to…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**The Clarion Call**_

_Previously on The Dawn…_

_Pulling into her driveway, Johnny unlocks the doors so she can get out. "Can you wait a moment," she quickly asks and doesn't give him a choice to answer when she runs inside. She's gone for about a minute before she reappears. Walking up to his window, Elizabeth hands him a piece of paper and a foil covered paper plate. "This is my home phone number. You can just call me when my car's ready to be picked up. I also want you to go to the hospital tomorrow to get your eyes checked out. And this is a plate of my homemade brownies. Don't worry, the rest of my cooking may be bad, but my boys swear that they're the best brownies they've ever had."_

_Taking the proffered plate, Johnny confusedly smiles. "Thanks."_

"_Take them as part of my apology. I sorry for all the trouble I've put you through tonight. Trust me, it was not on my to-do list."_

_He opens his mouth to correct her, but instead he graciously accepts the brownies. "I'll you in the morning. And go to the hospital," he quickly added from the look she was giving him._

"_Thanks again for helping me out in a tough situation."_

_Johnny nods his head and puts his truck in reverse._

"_Anytime."_

Sipping on his convenience store black coffee, Johnny slows his truck to a stop in front of the familiar small blue Corolla. Turning off the blaring Led Zeppelin, the owner of _Zacchara Automotive_ gets out of his tow truck and walks over to the flat tire.

After examining it for a minute, Johnny walks back over to his truck and attaches the front end of the Corolla to it. Digging into his ripped jeans pock for his phone while the truck pulls the car onto the bed, Johnny dials her number.

Leaning against the truck, occasionally picking at the grease underneath his fingernails, Johnny reels his attention back in once she picks up on the third ring.

"_Hello, Elizabeth Webber speaking_."

She sounded tired on the other line; odd considering it was nine o'clock in the morning. Johnny goes to smack himself on the forehead. It's her day off, she was probably planning on sleeping in and he just woke her up.

"Oh God, Liz er-Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I'm sure I probably woke you up. I totally spaced and forgot you had your day off-"

"_Who is this speaking?_"

"Hey, it's Johnny Zacchara."

"_Oh, hey Johnny. I'm assuming you're calling about my car._"

Johnny looks behind him to see her car in place.

"I'm towing it as we speak. It'll be ready by this afternoon."

"_You're a life-saver, thank you. I'll be over as soon as my shift is over_."

Johnny almost interrupted her to say that the brownies from last night were thanks enough. Well, what's left of them.

"I thought you had the day off."

"_I got called in. Short staffed and not many surgical nurses were available_."

"Good, now I don't feel so bad about calling. Except I'm probably holding you up from doing your job."

He hears her chuckle on the other end. "_To tell you truth, I'm glad you called. I needed a breather_."

Johnny crosses his arms in concern. "Rough shift?"

"_Oh you know, the usual. Saving patients. Losing patients. Just another day in the life of Nurse Webber_."

Rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he was starting to pick up whenever he talked to her, Johnny walks over to the driver's seat and grabs a clipboard.

"You lost a patient today?"

"_No, well, at least not yet…"_

It was silent on the other line. He wasn't sure how to respond or if she was going to say anything else. Completing his inspection of the car, Johnny places the clipboard back in the truck and double checks that her car is securely attached.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your plate of brownies are completely gone."

He hears her laugh again. He smiled at the thought of the short amount of joy he just brought her. _"I'm happy you enjoyed them._"

"I did." Starting up his truck, Johnny slams the door close behind him. "I'm on my way back to my garage. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"_Okay, thank you so much. I know I may sound like a broken record, but not everyone would have stopped for me last night. But enough about me, it's time I checked you out."_

Johnny starts to put the truck into drive when his hand slips on the gearshift. He chuckles on her mistake.

"_Oh my-er-um…what I meant was that you could come in when my car was done and get your eyes checked out_."

Johnny nods his head. "I know what you meant. I think it's cute when you get all flustered." There's another pregnant pause, for Johnny didn't mean to say that out loud and Elizabeth didn't quite know how to respond. Johnny clears his throat. "I'll be in in a couple hours."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon_."

Johnny quickly hung up, mentally kicking himself for the poor tact he had just displayed. He shrugged his shoulders, realizing that it wasn't a big deal, and proceeded to drive back to his shop, blaring Led Zeppelin along the way. Quickly replacing her tire, Johnny even checked her oil level and did an oil change.

Towing the car back to the hospital parking garage, Johnny got out and went inside. Totally perplexed, Johnny couldn't remember the last time he was inside General Hospital.

_Have I ever been in here before_, he asks himself as he walks past the front desk. Realizing that he didn't know what floor she would be on, Johnny got out on every floor to see if she was at the nurse's station. He finally got to the seventh floor, figuring he should just call her when he sees her talking to Patrick Drake at the nurse's station.

Digging his hands into his jeans pockets, Johnny feels a quip of nervousness but shakes it off. He had no reason to feel nervous around her. Walking up to the desk, Johnny waits for Elizabeth and Patrick to finish their conversation before greeting her. Patrick looks over at Johnny, who was waiting patiently for something.

"Can I help you?" Patrick asks over Elizabeth's shoulder and she turns around.

She flashes him a smile, one that could be described as radiant as it could be in such a setting. "I'm happy to see you."

Johnny was puzzled. "Why?"

"I feel guilty for spraying you last night and would continue to feel to guilty until you came in."

Johnny smiled, not bothering to say that it wasn't her fault. Elizabeth excuses herself from her conversation with Patrick, grasping Johnny's forearm and guides him to an empty examination room.

Gesturing to the examination table, Johnny sits down while Elizabeth grabs a pair of gloves from a box hanging up on the wall near the door.

"Now how much are my car repairs going to cost?" She turns her attention to a clipboard on the counter, her back to him.

Johnny waves it off. "It's free of charge."

Elizabeth whirls around, her mouth forming a thin line and her eyes shooting daggers. "I'm perfectly capable of paying for a new tire."

Johnny smirks at her sudden feistiness. "I know that. But you repaid me by making me come here.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she makes a mark on the chart. "That's not a fair trade." Placing the chart back on the counter, Elizabeth pulls a small light out of a drawer and shines it in his eyes without warning.

He begins to protest, but words fail him when her face is so close to his. Taking a shaky breath, Johnny fists his jeans and deeply inhales. Mistake as a catches the sensual aroma of her perfume.

"Well, I see no anomalies, so you should be fine, but if there's any pain or irritation, you should get it checked out at an eye doctor's." She's completely oblivious to his actions, but Johnny is grateful for that.

Johnny hops down from the examination table. "Thanks. My eyes come in handy for my job."

Elizabeth smiles. "I'm glad I could help even though I'm the reason you're here, but I'm still going to pay for the new tire."

"Sure, sure."

Elizabeth could tell his words were dripping with sarcasm. "Are you mocking me?" The threatening light was still in her hands as she took a step closer.

Johnny mimics her movement, his body still _very_ aware of the effects of their earlier encounter. Instead, he just holds his hand out to her. Looking her in the eye, never once breaking eye contact, Johnny goes to shake her hand. "Thank you."

Even though she didn't really know him, Elizabeth knew he really meant it and wasn't joking this time. She looks down at his hand, which is still covered in grease.

Johnny blushes and pulls a rag from his back pocket. "Sorry, mechanic hands."

Elizabeth grins. "It's quite all right."

Wiping off his hand, Johnny shakes hers. "Thanks for checking me out."

Elizabeth blushes, thoughts running back to her misinterpreted compliment. "It was no trouble."

Johnny smirks, picking up on the double meaning. Hands still joined together, he rubs his thumb over her knuckles, never once looking away from her engaging sapphire eyes. He can see the glaze look in her eyes, smirk still intact on his face by knowing the effect he has on her.

"I'll see you around." He finally breaks the physical connection and both feel the sudden loss. Elizabeth manages to nod her head.

Walking out of the examination room, Johnny looks back to grin at her before he heads for the elevators. Elizabeth doesn't move for a whole ten seconds, mind working in overdrive trying to determine what just happened.

"Oh boy," she finally says when she feel her heart drop into her stomach only to be replaced with fluttering butterflies.

"Oh boy what?"

Elizabeth looks to her right to see Robin walking down the hallway. Robin looks at her, then follows Elizabeth's gaze to the elevators where she catches a glimpse of Johnny Zacchara before the doors close. She looks back at her best friend, who still hadn't answered her question.

Robin nudges her shoulder with Elizabeth's. "What was that about?"

"Long story." Regretting the words after she says them, she catches the raised eyebrow Robin gives her. "_That_ is not what I meant." She retreats from her friend's questioning gaze, heading back to the nurse's station.

"Care to elaborate?" Elizabeth goes to her computer, signing back in while Robin continues to interrogate her from across the counter.

"Johnny just fixed a flat tire and we had run into some unexpected complications." Elizabeth dismissed it, but she had only intrigued Robin even more.

Robin gives her a look, clearly not clearing up the situation. Elizabeth types Johnny's report into the computer and Robin peers over her shoulder.

"Why did you check out Johnny's eyes?"

Elizabeth sighs. "There was mace involved and I may have made a mistake."

Robin chuckles. "Don't tell me that I think happened."

Elizabeth nervously smiles when she turns around to face her, confirming Robin's scenario.

"I was stuck on a deserted road last night, with no cell service and a flat tire. I must have dozed off and Johnny happened to pass by, but I had mistaken him for an ax murderer and I accidentally sprayed him with my mace."

Robin couldn't contain her laughter and finally stopped once she saw the look Elizabeth was given her, the infamously coined bitchface. "Is he okay?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders. "I feel really guilty about it."

Robin comfortingly touches her forearm. "I'm sure he's fine. So…are you going out on a date yet?"

Elizabeth swats her hand away. "What makes you say that? I've only said five words to the guy prior to last night."

Robin grins. "Maybe that's what you need. A guy that you don't have a history with and doesn't know about your baggage. Besides, I saw how smiley you were with each other."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "The last thing I'm looking for is boyfriend."

Robin sees the look in her eyes, knowing that she was still grieving for Jake. She hugs her friend, feeling like crap for teasing her earlier.

"I have to make another round on my patients, but maybe we can do a girl's night out tonight?"

Elizabeth starts to feel better, reeling her emotions back in, knowing that her workplace was not the place to burst into tears. She nods her head.

"I know Lainey and Kelly are itching to go out again."

Elizabeth nods her head again, the idea sounding better and better.

"Maybe that's just what I need."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, so more Joliz and of course, we had the Elizabeth and Robin friendship out in full force. Next up is the infamous Girl's Night out, where anything can happen. Let me know what you thought in a review! Until next time!**_


	3. The Dawn Alert

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expect it, or even if you don't want it to…"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**The Dawn Alert**_

_Previously on The Dawn…_

_Elizabeth swats her hand away. "What makes you say that? I've only said five words to the guy prior to last night."_

_Robin grins. "Maybe that's what you need. A guy that you don't have a history with and doesn't know about your baggage. Besides, I saw how smiley you were with each other."_

_Elizabeth shakes her head. "The last thing I'm looking for is boyfriend."_

_Robin sees the look in her eyes, knowing that she was still grieving for Jake. She hugs her friend, feeling like crap for teasing her earlier._

"_I have to make another round on my patients, but maybe we can do a girl's night out tonight?"_

_Elizabeth starts to feel better, reeling her emotions back in, knowing that her workplace was not the place to burst into tears. She nods her head._

"_I know Lainey and Kelly are itching to go out again."_

_Elizabeth nods her head again, the idea sounding better and better._

"_Maybe that's just what I need."_

Checking her watch, Elizabeth impatiently taps her fingers on Kelly's counter as she waited for her order. And to think, she wanted to surprise her boys with dinner from their favorite restaurant. Cameron and Aiden would be getting back from going to the carnival with Matt soon and she still has to get ready for her girl's night out with Robin, Kelly, and Lainey.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Liz." Jenny comes out from the kitchen, hurriedly handing over the bag of food and cup of coffee.

Elizabeth graciously takes the food. "It's not problem, Jen. Once upon a time I was in your shoes. Lord knows how long those days could be."

Jenny gratefully smiles, glad that someone gets working at a restaurant. Elizabeth quickly hands over a wad of bills and turns around in a hurry, only to spill her coffee all over the person standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't looking. I'm so sorry, here." Instantly placing her food back on the counter, Elizabeth reaches for a bunch of napkins for the stranger, only to see that it was Johnny she spilled her coffee all over. "Johnny? Oh, this makes it a million times more embarrassing."

Johnny takes the napkins out of her hands, which had previously been all over his chest. "Is this how you greet everyone else, or am I just lucky?"

Elizabeth frowns. "We really need to stop meeting like this." She took the napkins back from him, furiously dabbing at the coffee staining his plaid shirt.

Johnny grins down at her, and gently places his hands around her wrists, stilling her movement almost instantly. "It's an old shirt." He whispers and she looks up to see that they're very close to each other.

She blushes and takes a step back. "I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry."

Johnny waves it off. "Why do you always do that? Apologize for everything even when it's not your fault." Elizabeth straightens, thrown off by his question. Johnny backs up. "It's not any of my business. We barely know each other and I'm prying-"

Elizabeth smiles. "It's just a force of habit, I guess."

Johnny nods his head. "Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. Even when it's not our fault."

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders. "Well, most of the time it's my fault."

Johnny looks behind her, noticing the bag of food. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Elizabeth freezes. "Oh, my-My boys are going to be home soon and I'm not there and they're going to be worried and I still have to get ready to go out tonight…"

Johnny listens to her ramble, something he shouldn't find attractive, but when she does it, he finds it so damn adorable. Not wanting to interrupt her strain of thought, he continues to listen to her rambling.

"Where are you going?"

Elizabeth smirks at the piqued look on his face. "Why do you want to know? So you can get me to spill something else on you?"

Johnny laughs. "Alright, you got me." She laughs along with him, realizing it had been a long time since she had enjoyed someone else's company. Johnny saw the wistful look on her face. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

"I'll see you later then." She grabs her food and maneuvers around him.

"Hey, Elizabeth?" She turns around at the door. "Maybe I can buy you another coffee sometime, one you won't spill on me?"

Elizabeth mulls it over and then coyly smiles. "You have my number."

Johnny grins. "Then I look forward to our next messy encounter." Elizabeth nods her head and leaves Kelly's.

* * *

Getting Cameron and Aiden fed, Elizabeth thanks Matt for watching them for the day on such short notice.

"I know what it's like to be on-call on a day off." Elizabeth smiles and watches as he leaves for a date with Maxie. Patrick comes over with Emma. Elizabeth sets up the spare bedroom for Emma so she could sleep.

"Thanks again for watching the boys, Patrick." Elizabeth says as she putting in her earrings at the bottom of the stairs. Patrick gets up from the couch, walking her to the door.

"Have fun with the girls tonight. You deserve it." Patrick ushers her out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Elizabeth smiles, knowing that she hadn't had much time to herself since Jake passed away.

Arriving at Jake's, she sees that the other women have started without her. "A girl's five minutes late and her friends start without her." She takes the empty barstool between Kelly and Robin.

They all turn around to greet her, and Elizabeth realized she had a lot of catching up to do. A buzzed Kelly slings an arm around her shoulder. "What took y-you so long?"

Lainey passes down a couple shots of tequila to catch up. Elizabeth downs one between answering questions. "It was probably the tall, dark and handsome hunk of a man Lizzie has the hots for," Robin announces.

Elizabeth almost chokes on her second shot. "I don't have the hots for anyone." But it was too late; Robin had caught the other two women's attention.

"Who is this my-mystery man," Kelly demands. Before Elizabeth can answer, Robin beats her to it.

"It's Johnny Zacchara."

All three women start to catcall, driving Elizabeth to just take the whole bottle of tequila, or what was left of it.

"Nurse Webber likes her men bad to the bone," Lainey observes.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I don't have the hots for Johnny. Besides, we're barely even friends, more like acquaintances."

Kelly purses her lips. "Even s-so, I'd tap th-that." Robin and Lainey raise their glasses in agreement. "Hear, hear."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, not believing her friends.

"So, any more chance encounters with the studmuffin mechanic?" Robin asks.

Elizabeth's blush gives her away, causing the other women to beg for some information. "Come on, Lizzie. It's been a l-long time since I've had sex, and you know I d-don't do well without sex," Kelly slurs.

Lainey nods her head. "I can attest to that. Share the dirty deets."

"If you have to know, I was at Kelly's earlier, getting dinner for my boys and I was in a hurry, when I spilled my coffee all over Johnny." Elizabeth explains.

"It's a match made in heaven." Lainey observes. Kelly wraps an arm around Lainey's shoulders in agreement. "I concur, Love Doctor."

Elizabeth laughs off both of their assumptions, knowing what they said when they were drunk wasn't the same thing they would say when they're sober. The topic soon shifts from Elizabeth's to the other women's love lives, and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much or had this much fun.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's mainly just filler. Let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time!**_


	4. Running Right

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's a nice little fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expect it, or even if you don't want it to…"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Running Right**_

_Previously on The Dawn…_

"_Who is this my-mystery man," Kelly demands. Before Elizabeth can answer, Robin beats her to it. _

"_It's Johnny Zacchara."_

_All three women start to catcall, driving Elizabeth to just take the whole bottle of tequila, or what was left of it._

"_Elizabeth likes her men bad to the bone," Lainey observes._

_Elizabeth shakes her head. "I don't have the hots for Johnny. Besides, we're barely even friends, more like acquaintances."_

_Kelly purses her lips. "Even s-so, I'd tap th-that." Robin and Lainey raise their glasses in agreement. "Hear, hear."_

_Elizabeth rolls her eyes, not believing her friends._

"_So, have you run into Johnny again?" Robin asks._

_Elizabeth's blush gives her away, causing the other women to beg for some information. "Come on, Lizzie. It's been a l-long time since I've had sex, and you know how I d-don't do well without sex," Kelly slurs._

_Lainey nods her head. "I can attest to that. Share the dirty deets."_

"_If you have to know, I was at Kelly's earlier, getting dinner for my boys and I was in a hurry, when I spilled my coffee all over Johnny." Elizabeth explains._

"_It's a match made in heaven." Lainey observes. Kelly wraps an arm around Lainey's shoulders in agreement. "I concur, Love Doctor."_

_Elizabeth laughs off both of their assumptions, knowing what they said when they were drunk wasn't the same thing they would say when they're sober. The topic soon shifts from Elizabeth's to the other women's love lives, and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much or had this much fun._

* * *

Johnny's feet pound the pavement as he sprints past the last few houses before the next street. Debating on whether to turn left or right, he follows his instincts and turns right. He has been running for an hour now, relieving any stress he had been receiving courtesy of his father.

_Zacchara Automotive_ was just starting to take off, and Johnny was proud of himself and his honest and admirable work. But just like that, it had all come crashing down when he saw Anthony walk into his garage with a few of his beefy henchmen.

"_Johnny Boy, it's good to see you son."_

_Johnny rolls his eyes as he moves away from the engine of an old Ford truck. Setting down his tools, Johnny walks over near the garage door to see his father and a few of his "workers" standing in the entryway._

"_Father, to what to do I owe the pleasure of your gracious presence?"_

_Anthony glares at him while poking around the shop, but Johnny just crosses his arms over his chest and watches him with a careful eye._

"_Son, you know you've always had a big mouth." Anthony picks a wrench, weighing it in his hands before setting it back down._

"_Seriously Dad, what are you doing here? I've got customers coming in and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate seeing the local mob king casually strolling around." Johnny walks over to him, making sure Anthony heard him._

"_I just came by to see how you were doing with your new profession." The way he said profession with such distaste angered Johnny._

"_What is it this time? You don't approve?" Anthony peers into the engine of the truck he was working on earlier._

"_No heir of the business should be working as a lowly mechanic." He sneers at the end of his sentence. Johnny sighs, somehow knowing that this is why he came by._

"_It's an honest job. It's honest money. The same can't be said for you. Besides, I'm not the only heir anymore." Johnny smirks at his father, knowing how he didn't like Claudia pregnant with Sonny's child._

_Anthony grimaces at memory his son brings up. "You know how pleased I was with how far your sister had taken her assignment. She was only meant to distract Corinthos and lure him away from the business, not give him another heir."_

_Johnny shrugs his shoulders. "It's Claudia's decision to do what she wants. As well as mine. Now, kindly leave before I forcibly remove you myself."_

_Anthony walks over to his youngest child. He grips his hand, which is currently replacing a car battery. Johnny scowls at him. "You better remove your hand before I do it for you."_

_Anthony grins with sadistic glee. "You'll make a fine mob boss yet, Johnny Boy." Johnny shrugs away from him and moves onto another car. "Once your honest job runs out, you know where to find me."_

Johnny shakes his head to rid the recent memory as he makes his way down another unfamiliar road, yet once he saw a house come into view, it becomes suddenly familiar. For the past few years, he had always run this route for his nightly jogs. Never once did he recognize the various houses in the quiet cul-de-sac. Now this one was more recognizable than the others.

He gazes at the pale blue house, with a small chair swing on the porch and various soccer balls and toys in the yard. Johnny notices a few lights on downstairs. Contemplating on whether he should stop or not, Johnny realizes he didn't want to interrupt her evening with a random drop-in.

Instead, he sprints by the house and around the corner, only to almost get run over by a small white blur. Stopping in his tracks, Johnny turns around to see a Jack Russell terrier wagging its tail at him.

Putting his hands out to his sides, Johnny slowly approaches the dog, showing that he means no harm, but the dog walks over to him on its accord. Kneeling down and offering his hand out, the dog sniffs it thoroughly before moving closer to him and licking his hands. Johnny laughs, remembering having a dog similar to this one when he was a kid.

Checking the dog's tags, her name is Blaze and she surprisingly belongs to Elizabeth Webber. "What are the odds?" Johnny mutters to himself. Debating on whether he should pick the dog up or not, Johnny walks a little ways away, and the dog obediently follows. Snapping his fingers, Johnny walks all the way back to the house he passed earlier.

Standing in her driveway, Johnny looks up at a light on in a second floor bedroom window, thinking that maybe it's hers. He looks down at Blaze, who was sniffing his shoe. "You think Liz will think I'm stalking her?" Blaze cocks her head to the side and barks. Johnny nervously grins. "I hope you're right."

Walking up to the front door, Johnny knocks four times before taking a step back. Rocking back on his heels once the door opens, Johnny flashes a grin when he sees Elizabeth open the door. She wraps a negligee around her pink flannel pajama pants and black camisole.

Her eyes widen in surprise to see him standing on her porch. Johnny motions to Blaze. "She uh, almost ran me over."

Elizabeth nervously frowns as Blaze walks into the house behind her. "I'm so sorry. I constantly question myself on why I ever got that dog in the first place."

"Your kids must love her." Elizabeth leans against the doorway, body position clearly at ease around him. She notices his attire, even the small sweat beads underneath his eyes. His black cutoff basketball shirt was taut around his torso, while his black shorts hung loose around his thighs.

She smiles at him. "I thought getting a dog would help them cope with Jake's death, especially Cameron."

Johnny nods his head. "I know what it's like to lose someone close."

They go quiet, unsure on whether to continue the current conversation. Johnny rubs the back of his neck, feeling his one leg starting to cramp up from standing so still and fidgets.

This goes unnoticed by Elizabeth. "Why are you here?"

Johnny feels the heat rise to his cheeks. "I usually run around this neighborhood to blow off steam."

Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here and I would have recognized you."

Johnny decides to play her game. "And exactly how would you recognize me?"

Elizabeth grins and coyly bites her bottom lip, causing Johnny to take a deep breath. She was glad he took her bait. She shrugs her shoulders, casually playing it off, but on the inside, she knew she would never forget his face or the rest of his glorious God-given body.

Johnny leans against the other side of the doorway, intent on getting her to confess. "How would you recognize me?" He moves a little closer, eyes fixed on hers, trying to discern what she was thinking.

Elizabeth shyly grins, knowing that he won this round. "You have a familiar face." She flippantly replies.

Johnny sees her back down for now, and revels in the small victory. He grins and goes into bolder territory. "I'd never forget your face." Elizabeth blushes, further stroking his ego. "Can I finally take you out for that replacement coffee? As long as you don't spill that one on me too, of course." He lowers his voice as he watches her think about it.

She laughs. "I can't promise anything."

Johnny straightens. "What time would be good for you?"

Elizabeth thinks about it. "I would need to call my babysitter."

Johnny nods his head. "Well, any time works for me." He hesitates before asking his next question. "So is this a date?"

Elizabeth visibly blanches, knowing that it has been a long time since she has been on a date. Hell, she couldn't remember the last date she had been on.

Johnny sees her hesitation. "It doesn't have to be a date."

She quickly comes to her senses. "It's just…it's been a long time since I've been on a date."

He confidently grins, happy on the inside that it wasn't because she didn't want to go out with him. He leans in again. "Come prepared." He warns her.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Johnny crosses his arms over his chest. "You can take that however you want."

Elizabeth mimics his position. "You should be the one that's nervous."

Johnny shakes his head. "I'm shaking in my boots over here."

Elizabeth leans in further; only inches between them and the atmosphere quickly becomes intense and heated. Both notice, and Elizabeth knows she has to get this out quickly before she does something she might regret. "You have no idea what you're in for."

Johnny smirks. "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you thought in a review! Next chapter is their date.**_


End file.
